


Genesis

by AGreySunset



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter, Alternate Origin Story, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Has a Family, Superfamily, Swearing, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreySunset/pseuds/AGreySunset
Summary: Oscorp was not having a good day.First, an irradiated spider breaks out, scares the gaurds halfway to hell, and wrecks the top floor of their most public lab, before supposedly biting a kid, who then gets picked up by Captain America and Iron-Man.(An alternate orgin story where Peter didn't hide his powers from his Super-Dads)





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta'd, I did this all at like 3 in the morning but I thought it was a decent idea I'm sorry.
> 
> I haven't used this account in forever, and I don't know why
> 
> I saw infinity war (twice) but I'm too distressed to write a fix-it, give me a minute.
> 
> Anyways have some Superfamily fluffy hurt/comfort

I fiddle with the zipper of his jacket, reviewing everything I know about the mechanism mentally.

It doesn't help my boredom.

It's been over an hour, yet it's only half way done. The teacher and tour guide are having a heated discussion about their favorite Kardashian. Everyone is spread around the room, distracted. I give a glance to Ned, and mouthing an apology, starts backtracking, before turning and sprinting towards the elevator.

He sticks the magnetic pin labaled "Oscorp Guest: Peter B. Parker back in the plastic bin.

The name Parker was something he hasn't legally owned or belonged to since his parents death, but he kept it for school. To remember two exceptional people, but also to avoid the looks "Stark-Rodgers" earned him.

He hits the up arrow, and he's weightlessly speeding towards the top of Oscorps most public research center.

Even here, no one was allowed above level five without a pass. 

He was going to level thirty.

He wouldn't be able to get in any rooms, but just being able to see some of this stuff, to work the logistics out later, would be great.

And he'll be back in time to get on the bus, or maybe take the subway. He rubs his glasses, a nervous tic, as the doors ding. They slide open slowly, a dramatic reveal of the dark corridor.

He's immediately met by a disaster.

There's a file strewn across the floor, and the lights are dim, with a small buzzing alarm going off in the background. The doors are bolted shut, and Peter immediately goes to re-enter the elavator.

It's closed. Doors shut, pressing, cold metal keeping him here.

He curses, deciding to keep going.

He makes it about a literal five steps before he hears a crash. He turns around, before something lands on his hand. He tries to shake it off, before glancing down.

He isn't especially afraid of spiders, doesn't really mind them. But he remembers seeing an intern talk about Oscorp trying to genetically engineer spiders with radiation, and wasn't there a ionizing radiation warning symbol on one of the doors? He can't remember.

He tries to shake it off, he doesn't know what touching a radioactive bug is going to do to him, but he doesn't need it to last any longer. 

This can get worse, but it shouldn't, he thinks.

Things get worse.

It shifts, and suddenly bites him, sending a roll of pain up his arm.

Hit an artery. Radioactive spider venom, right in his blood.

He clutches his hand, trying to growing himself. He weakly notices the spiders scurrying away, but between his sudden nausea and shock, he's just staggering back.

He hears something running down the hall, and starts running, turning to see where he's going.

He crashes into a glass wall, the shards exploding, catching in the afternoon light. They dig into his skin, and he goes tipping off the side.

His insides seem to leave him, his head heavy, as a cacophony of glass, wind, and traffic assault his ears.

Something hard and hot is slammed into him, waves of shock rippling across his back, and he's stopped. Not falling. Not dead. He manages to open his eyes enough to see polished wood, a black iron fence, and a busy street about thirty stories below them.

He lands on a hardwood balcony, leading to an abondoned office. He manages to get on his hands and knees, somehow making it to door, that leads into a hallway.

He doesn't want to run. He wants to sleep, maybe not wake up.

But he's running from something. What am I running from? He's in the hallway, and go left, or right, somewhere. He pushes into one of those family bathrooms, closing and locking the door with quite a bit of difficulty.

He's laying on the porcelain, but he doesn't care, and he lets himself close his eyes, or maybe he stops trying to keep them open.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Tony was just stirring, after having passed out on his work desk. I put the cup of decaf green tea on a coaster, before gently walking him up. He grumbles, but he'll be coherent in a minute.

His phone buzzes.

3 missed calls, and 6 texts.

All from Peter.

Something in my stomach drops, flips, and lurches at the same time. I grab Tony's mostly awake shoulder, and he looks at the phone screen I'm shoving in his face.

He immediately straightened.

"Steve." I don't know if it's a question or a plea, but I immediately start texting Peter back.

Peter:dad?  
Peter:dad can you pick me up?  
Peter:it's not an emergency  
Peter:I think  
Peter:I'm at Oscorp  
Peter:feild trip

Steve: We're on our way. Are you okay?

We're grabbing everything we need, slamming the car doors, and Tony peels out of the garage.

Peter:I'm hurt but i's not an emergecy 

Steve: What happened?  
Steve: Peter?  
Steve: Are you okay?

Peter:sorry I dozed off for a sec

Steve: Try not to fall asleep. What happened?

Peter:i did something stupid  
Peter:I wnt into one of Oscorp off limit bio engineering labs

I'm reading all this to Tony, who doesn't know the phrase 'speed limit' at this point.

Peter:i thinkthey were using radiation to genetically modify spiderd 

Tony tells me to ask how close he got. I don't understand anything of science or radiation, but his jaw is too tight, and he's glaring at the wheel, I can barely think, it's bad, Peters hurt, and I want to puke.

Steve: How close did you get?

Peter:pretty close

Steve: Was there any barrier?

Peter:it kinda  
Peter: bit me

When I read this to Tony, he turns pale. "JARVIS, call Bruce. Tell him to meet us there." He doesn't answer me.

Peter:im tired

Steve: Peter, please.  
Steve: You need to stay awake.

Peter:'m sorrry  
Peter:im in the rr on floor 29

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

JARVIS tells us that the top 10 floors are under some sort of quarintine. The elavator won't work.

We take the stairs. We're sprinting up, and Steve is at least a floor ahead of me.

Steve is running into the door, crashing through it with his shoulder.

We're barreling through the 29th floor, I'm checking the left, while Steve checks the right doors.

I see a small sign ahead, labeled 'Restrooms', and I make a noise half-between a yell and a warning. He understands, and we reach the door.

"Peter!" I sometimes forgets how Steve sounds, that worried, urgent baritone.

"Can you open the door?" It takes a second for him to respond.

"Dad?... Pop?"

"Stand back, kiddo." Steve takes one black army boot to the door. It crashes through, nearly cleanly taking the door off.

Peter.

He's in the corner of the bathroom, folded in on himself.

Jesus, he's small. Young.

Steve is running forward, and I walk forward, trying to note everything I notice.

His eyes are half shut, wincing at the light. He's hidden between the toilet and the wall, and all the porcelain near him is covered in dried vomit and fleck of blood. His shirt and face aren't much better.

He looks pale, and he's shuddering, yet sweating. Steve picks him up, bridal style, and the judge burrows into his chest. He's silent for a minute.

"Dad?"

We start to head down the stairs.

"I'm here, kid. I'm here."

"I-It bit me. The spider. It bit me."

I pause, taking a deep breath. "I know. How do you feel?"

"Not so good. ... Scared. Can't think well. 's all fuzzy."

I see a sign marking the 3rd floor. Bruce and his team of S.H.I.E.L.D. docs are on the ground floor, outside. 

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, uh, all over. Hot, but ... cold. Like a fever. Or  like... Uhhh, I don't-" His whole body shudders, and he pulls even closer to Steve. I can hear a small sob tear from his thoat.

Steve glances back at me, fear in his eyes. "How much does it hurt, Pete?" He runs a hand through Peter's brown hair. 

He doesn't answer. "Peter?"

We're on the first floor, running through the lobby, ignoring screams, and stares, and even a security gaurd.

"... I don't wanna die."

We're crashing through the doors, and a flood of personel rush to us, pulling Peter from Steve, and taking us both to the back of a can, following the medical van taking Peter to the Avengers MedBay full speed.

You won't kid. I promise.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

We arrived about five minutes after the first van.  
Peter was rushed off, Bruce heading the pack.

We're sitting in hard plastic chairs outside the light grey doors leading to the MedBay. The walls were painted in geometric paterns of grey, black, and white.

Tony's leaning on me, his head nuzzled in my shoulders. His presence is a comfort, but it doesn't do anything to calm my throbbing dread, a feeling of uselessness at sitting here. I wanna do something, but it's just not my skill.

"Bruce's best skill is medicine. He can handle this." I whisper this into his hair.

"What about smaashing?" I laugh softly. He turns to look at me.

"How are you doing?"

I pause considering his question. "That's not my greatest concern at this moment."

He shoots me a look. He opens his mouth, but Bruce walks in. We both untagle ourselves, and stand up, facing him.

"Do either of you understand how radiation works?"

"Enough to get this." Tony responds. "How is he?"

"He's going to be okay. He's just …. not right now." Bruce takes a breath. "And yes, you can see him. I just need to explain something."

"I just... the radiation...Was it ionizing? What was it's half-life? The spider, was it enginered or was it contaminated? Peter, is he still…-"

"Tony." Bruce puts a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, six hours, enginered, no."

"I don't... can someone explain?" I'm picking at a loose thread on my best blue shirt, a very obvious nervous tic.

"Well, simply, radiation is like a form of energy. Our DNA is basically just a very complex chemical reaction. Energy affects the result of a chemical reaction. It can also harm the chemicals and molecules in our body."

"Radiation, it can… kill people, can't it." The words try to choke me, but I won't let them.

"It can, but, uh, I'm fairly certain Peter is closer to stabilizing than decreasing."

"Fairly certain?"

"Well, yes. But as I was saying, there's a reason he's stabilizing. The Spider's DNA had been engineered to increase the strength, durability, etc, so it's mutated but stabel. Peter's mutated DNA kind of… took inspiration from the Spider's."

Tony mostly stayed still, aside from a raised eyebrow. "Is this shit still happening?"

"It's still pretty intense, but it should end by tomorrow morning, at the latest."

"Once it's done, what should we expect? What … changes will there be?" I ask, breathing through my nose.

"There are two main outcomes. Sometimes, survivors of fallout or radiation leaks will develop physical conditions due to mutated DNA. He could become weaker, and be more prone to all sorts of illneses from a lack of white blood cells. It's too early to tell at this point which is more likely, but I'm afraid this is, well, more likely. And, uh, then there's the more ironic turn of events."

"I hate irony."

"I gained my powers through radiation. Gamma Ray's are just electromagnetic radiation."

"So, Peter will gain superpowers, or become a regular at the hospital." Tony looks like he's ready to kill, pinching the bridge of his nose and scowling.

A nurse walks out, holding the door to Peter's room open for us.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

I become aware of things slowly. It's like how seasons change, so gradually you don't notice until nothing is the same. I've been dipping in and out of consciousness for a while, before the pain pulls me back under. It's a release from terror, so I don't mind. I know I'm at the Avengers MedBay, I remember Bruce talking to me before, but I was barely awake.

I'm awake now though.

I keep still and my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain that will come with me waking fully up.

It doesn't come. I'm fully awake and I feel fine. Suddenly I'm not even groggy, or tired, and my eyes open.

A second later I've adjusted to the light. I brush hair out of my face, pulling myself up to a sitting position. I glance around, seeing my dad and pop curled up together on two plastic chairs away from me.

But I can see much more than that. With very little effort, I can start to count Dad's dark hairs, or the threads of Pop's blue shirt.

I can just hear the dog walking by the Avengers Tower, with light, feminine footsteps jogging behind him. I can feel the dust, hair, and grime on the hospital gown. I can smell the hand sanitizer my dad's put on before they came in. I can taste both vomit and mouth wash. I could separate the liquids in my I.V. by density just as I feel them enter my blood.

I, very clearly, hear footsteps coming down the hall. Slippers. It must be night. A light outside the door switches on. I can hear the light bulb buzzing. If it's night, then why was the woman walking her dog? Footsteps get closer. Should I pretend to be asleep?

Bruce walks in.

I visibly relax, but I can't calm down. Bruce looks at me for a second, before sighing.

"Peter!" The sudden exclaim stirs Dad, who elbows Steve in the stomach. In a couple seconds they'll be fully awake.

Dad rolls over on his bed pushing himself up, and Bruce starts crashing over to me. The increase in noise causes me to shift backward, right off the bed.

I grab the steel bed frame, and land on my back, not my head. The force knocks the wind out of me, and I freeze for a second.

It's like my senses are turned off, they get quiet all of a sudden, and I'm just let being thankful.

The noises from everyone else in the room get frantic. I push myself into a sitting position, before realizing what happened to the metal.

Everyone, Bruce, then Dad and Pop, reach me. They form a circle around me, but I'm still staring at the metal.

"Peter, are you OK?"

It contorted. I crushed it.

"Kiddo?" Why does his voice ring in my ears.

It has a pattern still there left from my hand. My fingers, even faintly my fingerprints.

"The metal. The bed frame. I used it stop my fall."

Steel is resistant to compression. Even decent hospital steel takes 36,000 p.s.i.

Everyone's staring at the frame now, at the place I crushed it. Bruce takes my left hand, the one that held the bed. "No abrasions or soreness. How are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

"Do you need more painkillers? Any discomfort?"

"Was it the spider or the radiation?"

"Both." Bruce rubs his temple. "The combination changed your DNA rather… drastically."

"A near death experience gave me superpowers. Stellar?"

"You look pretty good, considering everything." Pop puts a hand on my shoulder.

I glance at his calm blue eyes. "I feel pretty good. Actually, really good."

"Aside from ripping out your I.V. when you feel, you don't have any external injuries. You're vitals seem fine, but I need to examine your DNA one more time."

He paused. "Actually, your vitals are great. Tommorow we can test your strength, speed, and other abilities. But for now, you're on room arrest. Walking, no strenuous activity. Do you mind if I take this?" Bruce grabbed a hair off my pillow case. I got myself back onto the bed, and situated. After disposing of the I.V. line, he leaves the room with my hair, humming a tune.

"How are you feeling kiddo? Do you really feel fine?" Dad and Pop move their chairs closer to me, all soft faces. Pop hands me a plaid blanket, which is quite warm. "And up in that head of yours too."

I let out a laugh, before readjusting myself to get comfy, and closer to both of their comfort.

"It's … weird. I'm a little … scared? Akward? Confused? I don't really know, but…" I exhale loudly. "I don't feel like sitting down and staying still."

"We'll figure this out. It's ... really wierd at first, but once you get the hang of it… it's fun, actually." Pop's smile is such a comfort, and Dad's quiet grin.

"How long was I out?"

"Over 48 hours. You woke up every now and then, but you were pretty out of it." He looked sober for second, before brightening. "We'll make some cool shit for you once you feel up for it." 

The combination of Dad's eyebrow wriggle, and Pop's indignant gasp lead to an eye roll and grin from me.

A knock at the door, before a soft, kind face with intelligent eyes peeks in. "One, I re-examined your DNA, and everything's in good order. It's completely mutated, but stable, and not radioactive anymore."

"Two, you have a hoard of worried Avengers that want to see you."

"Hold them off for another hour, Doc, if you can." Dad runs a hand through his hair. "Maybe keep Clint out another day." Pop elbows him. Then kisses him apologeticly.

"Peter, I'd like to see if you can walk, if you feel up to it?"

"Yeah, no I feel great. I could probably afford some exercise." I swing my legs off the bed, as Bruce puts his hand on my shoulder.

I manage to make it to my feet without incident, before my senses come back in sharp clarity, and I go back to hearing everything. I almost fall, but Bruce grabs my shoulders, holding me up. He leans me up against the wall, and I slowly slide down.

I can hear the secretary on the phone in the lobby, hear my pulse at a deafening volume, all made worse by the clamor around me.

"Peter, are you hurt?"

"Kiddo, what's wrong?"

"You gotta talk to us."

"Peter, can you look at me?"

Then, some shushing, and silence. Something's on my ears, and I can feel at the creases on it, before I realize I'm wearing earmuffs.

"Thank you." I take my head out between my knees, looking at them. I can't hear them, but Pop exaggerates his lips, and I can read them easily.

' 'Were we being too loud?' ' He mouths. I nod slowly, before taking off my earmuffs.

"Sorry, my senses just got really… extreme, all of a sudden."

"You don't need to apologise. Is this the first time this happened?" His whisper is still uncomfortably loud but bearable when I focus on the A.C. 

"When I first woke up, but it went away. It just took a couple seconds to get used to."

"Is it just your hearing?" Bruce is so loud I almost flinch, but I listen to the heartbeat of the nurse outside, and I manage to relax, starting to stand up.

"No, everything's more uh, sensitive, I guess."

I spend the rest of the hour walking around slowly, gradually getting stronger.

Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Vision, Sam, Rhoedy, Bucky, Scott (Thor is late and Wade couldn't make it) burst in, bringing noise and light for an overwhelming moment, before Pop explains me still getting used to my enhanced senses. 

They slow down, and quiet, but still put off a surronding energy. I get promises from everyone to train me, and Thor (once he arrives) says once I feel better, I might get a ticket to Asgard.

The warm theme of room brings a smile to my face.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

I walk down the hallway with Bruce, Pop, and Dad, without any limp, I might add. We finally arrived at the Training Center, and I feel less tired than I have in days. I've been in the padded gym on many occasions, with it's Gym, (filled with super-duper heavy weights and treadmill for super- duper people) Outdoor Track, but most importantly for now the Combat Room.

There are various weapons, most dull for practice, but right now, it's set to hand-to-hand mode. It's odd not to be a spectator to the battle, but a competitor.

Pop, Dad, and Uncle Bruce run off to get the rest or the Avengers (Pepper was heading by later, even T'Challa and Shuri were planning a visit next month) and I'm left alone in the room.

After admitting yesterday I'm not sure what I'm capable of, they had decided to have some light sparring to find out. Wanda had placed a $20 dollar bet against Scott that I have something more than super speed, strength, and agility.

I think she might lose. Even with her mind-powers.

While I'm alone, I might as well warm up. I start running forward, and cross the room in seconds, before turning right before I hit the wall, and turning, running back, and attempting a back flip.

I made it 3/4 of the way before I landed on the wall.

Yep. You heard right. On. I quite literally stuck the landing.

I'm sideways, in a sticky situation, and I feel fine.

After several minutes, I figure by digging my feet into the wall, before letting go and pushing off the wall, I can fall right onto my ass.

With a loud thud, right as all the Avengers walk in.

"Peter!"

"Are you alright?"

"Kiddo, slow down."

"You've mastered grace."

"Everyone, stand back!" Wanda walk right through all the chaos, offering me a hand. "Peter just discovered the secret power he'll use to whip all your butts."

"I did?" The way she's looking at me, I feel like she's seeing a lot more than most could.

"Just work on the landing."

Everyone stares at Wanda and I for a moment, before deciding that I'll fight Pop, then Nat, then Clint. After that, we'll see how I'm doing and whether I'm up for Buck or Dad in the Iron Suit.

Pop and I start at opposite sides of the room, with my back to our audience. We both agreed to go easy until we figure this out.

"3, 2, 1!" Scott mouth pops to let us know to start, and we both come crashing to the middle.

He starts pulling his shield of his back, and I'm kinda shocked I'm going as fast as him. I nearly time it wrong, but I manage to leap off the ground, starting a flip, but landing my feet on the ceiling.

I use my momentum to close the meter difference between us, and then I drop on to the still-running back of Pop.

I land headfirst, but grab his ankles, and wrap my legs around his neck, and push off the ground with my right hand, toppling Pop over.

I land on to of him, scrambling, and manage to pin his torso down with my knees.

Scott runs over, whistle in hand. "1, 2, 3, knockout!"

I roll off him, sweat pouring off my face. Pop pushes himself to a sitting position. 

"I was going easy- you alright, son?"

I wipe sweaty brown hair out of my face. "I just had breakfast, but I'm really hungry. I mean, I feel faint?"

"Welcome to superpowers, and super needs, Pete." Bucky claps a gloved hand on my shoulder. "I got Wilson to make a second round of pancakes, so don't worry."

I walk out with them, feeling a little weak, but also really good.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you cling to the ceiling?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write more Marvel fics so if you got ideas, I'm open.
> 
> The typos in the texting scenes was on purpose btw.
> 
> So yeah happy trails


End file.
